If I Said I Was An Animal Activist
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Jecker Oneshot inspired by my formspring RP. Title will make sense once you read, I promise! Jess helps Becker petsit a friends slightly unusual pet. Please read!


****One thing is for sure, I never lack for muse thanks to formspring. This one is dedicated to Squabble and Daniel G. Hunt , because without them, this fic wouldn't exist**

"You're watching your friends _what? _Jess asked incredulously.

"Ok, so a fox for a pet is a little unorthodox, but so is Daniel." he replied.

"When you said you were _pet sitting, _I assumed a cat or dog, or maybe a goldfish, but a _fox, _really Becker?" she exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't _know _it was a fox when I agreed, he just asked if I'd mind looking after Hercules."

She sighed, "Need some help?"

Becker smiled, "I'd love some."

Jess caught Becker's hand in hers as they walked toward the car lot and he squeezed it gently before raising it and kissing the top. She shivered and closed her eyes, it had been a stressful week and even if it was fox sitting, she was looking forward to spending some alone time with him.

She followed him inside his flat and slipped off her shoes, wiggling her toes.

"It feels good to have those off," she said with a laugh.

She watched as Becker took off the tie he was wearing, he and Lester had gone to a meeting with the minister that day to discuss ARC security operations, which had meant shirt and tie for Becker, which he hated. She walked over and began unbuttoning his dress shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, her fingers gently brushing over his arms.

"Better?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"Much," he replied their gazes locked.

"Good," she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

His hand came down and brushed the soft skin of her cheek. She tilted her head upwards, body practically quivering in anticipation of the kiss she knew was about to come, when she saw something furry run by out of the corner of her eye.

She squealed and jumped forwards, into Becker, who's hands found her waist in attempt to steady her.

"What was that?"

"A squirrel," he said, as Hercules came in and started circling it.

She laughed briefly, before turning her head into his chest.

"I am not watching her eat the poor thing," she muttered.

**Becker**

He let go of her and eased towards the squirrel, picking it up carefully. Jess turned timidly and watched Becker free it out the window. She grinned and crossed to the window kissing him.

"I get a kiss for freeing a squirrel?" he asked, pulling away briefly.

"Mhmm," she said, deepening the kiss and tangling her hand through his hair.

"If I said I'm an animal activist, would that get me anywhere?" he asked between kisses.

She let her hand trail slowly down his chest, his heart rate accelerating under her touch, what the girl could do to him, still amazed him.

"You don't have to say you're an animal activist, just make the next move," she said coyly.

"I would have been lying anyways," he said, before kissing her again.

She kissed him back deeply, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

"How about we call it a night?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation, her voice breathy.

"That was a quick response," he mused.

"If you knew how badly I wanted you right now, you'd understand," she said quietly, before kissing him again.

He moved his lips to her neck, teasingly, "How bad, do you want me?" he asked.

She moaned softly, "You are so not playing fair," she whined.

He began slowly kissing along her jaw, and she finally caved, unable to take the torture.

"Okay, very badly, as in my body is a live wire and every time you do that, it's intensified by about fifty! Happy?"

"Very," he said, leading her to the bedroom.

His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress, sliding it down slowly, making sure his fingers brushed her back as he did.

He'd fallen in love with Jess for her bubbly personality and warm smile, but he'd come to realize that emotionally, wasn't the only way they connected. She had used the term "live wire," to describe her physical desire and the truth was, her every touch set his body into a frenzy of desire as well.


End file.
